American Legion Posts, in many parts of the United States, place American flags on the graves of veterans. These flags are often placed in cemeteries before Memorial Day in May. In some locations they remain until after Veteran's Day on November 11th. It is also common to place flags on graves shortly before Veteran's Day in cemeteries when flags are removed after Memorial Day.
The current flag holders include a metal body portion, and a metal stake. The body portion includes a vertical bore that receives a flag pole and a threaded bore. The threaded bore receives a threaded upper end of the stake. The stake is forced into the ground near a gravestone. These flag holders present a number of problems in cemeteries. Some cemeteries will not permit their employment. Grass cutting machines frequently hit the body portion, damage the body portion and bend the stake. Occasionally the flag holder is destroyed. Other times the flag holder can be repaired. Wind blows the flag against the gravestone, damages the flag, and shortens the flag's useful life. Vibrations caused by the wind blowing the flags over a period of years can destroy the threaded bore in the metal body. The stake portion may corrode or oxidize. Removal of the flag holders may be required to facilitate cemetery maintenance. Occasionally a flag holder is moved to the grave of a non-veteran. Some flag holders are also removed from cemeteries without approval to do so.